The present invention relates to a method and system in which information data such as a document or slip of paper transmitted via facsimile through a communication line is processed by a computer.
In the conventional method of inputting data onto a blank form or document via a computer, the data is input in such a manner that an operator keys-in data from a console device while observing contents being input into the blank form or the data is input using optical character recognition (OCR) equipment. Data from a remote place is input in such a manner that a document is sent by mail or the like or by a messenger and a key-in operation is thereafter made while observing the received document. Alternatively, the data from the remote place is input in such a manner that the document is transmitted via facsimile and the receiving side performs a key-in operation while observing contents being printed out by facsimile terminal equipment provided on the receiving side or makes an input operation using OCR equipment after transcription of the data onto a blank form for the exclusive use of OCR.
When there is a large amount of data, the conventional data key-in method requires many hands and a large number of steps since the data must be input by human operators performing manual operations. Especially, when data from remote places is collected to perform a centralized processing, the data from the remote places are sent by mail or the like or by messengers since it is not possible to make a data key-in operation if the data to be input is not found at the place where the data is to be inputted. Therefore, there are problems that the cost of transport becomes great and a real-time processing of information is not possible. Also, though there is a method in which information from the remote place is received by facsimile terminal equipment and a key-in operation is made while observing information printed out by the facsimile terminal equipment, the quality of facsimile print-out is poor in many cases and hence there results erroneous input to the computer. In addition, a large number of steps are required since such a method requires the data key-in operation. Further, though there is a method which uses OCR equipment, much labor or time is required since data is input into a blank form for the exclusive use of OCR and is thereafter subjected to OCR processing. Recently, a system has been developed in which data described on a blank form for the exclusive use of OCR is transmitted from facsimile terminal equipment and the received data is processed by a computer. In this system, however, blank forms for the exclusive use of OCR are required in place of hitherto used document forms or blank forms. Accordingly, there are problems that a change of the form of business affairs is required and an expenditure is required for producing the blank forms for the exclusive use of OCR. Further, since the data must be described by handwritten within a frame or area of the blank form for OCR, a large load is imposed on a user.